Frenzied like a shot
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: YAOI - This is a boy x boy story between Rukawa and Sendoh. oneshot.Just try it and if you don't mind leave me a review thanks... updated get into the game


Yo Minna-san! yoroshiku

I just added the real ending of this story and uh i change the title. Well, actually it should have been the real title anyway i change that too before. Gomen ne!

thank you for reading. i hope you'd like it.

Title: Frenzied like a shot Ratings: R(18+)

* * *

The Inter-High was over but, unfortunately team Shohoku lost their first match. And now winter vacation has just started and everybody else seems to have their own things to do…

Rukawa was jogging on a sidewalk wearing his ever favorite purple jogging pants. And listening to his music as his Discman was attached on his waist. Then surprisingly Sendoh appeared in front of him, carrying a fishing rod and an almost empty pail of slimy worms.

"Hey! How you doing, _fox_?" Sendoh said with familiarity towards Rukawa. Rukawa did not like his approach but even so he tried to be calm, "What do you want?" And Sendoh replied to him that he just wanted to say hi. Rukawa was more pissed and so the tone of his voice got higher saying, "Now you've said it, BEAT IT!" He put his earphones back on and walked pass Sendoh. He then grabbed him in his right arm letting go of the fishing rod.

"Wait!" Sendoh exclaimed and asked "How's that red-haired, Hanamichi?" pulling of his hands off Rukawa, he looks at him in the face.

"I am not a zoo keeper! And most certainly, I do not care of that Do Ahou!" Rukawa shouted scrubbing dirt off the part Sendoh touched him.

"Ei! _Fox_, anyway you're here. Can I ask you a favor?" he asked as he was looking away tapping his head. Then of course Rukawa answered back easily, "Sorry, don't do favors. Not Santa."

Rukawa tried to run away but then Sendoh asked him loudly to have a one-on-one game. His ears tingled, looked at Sendoh and quickly agreed on the thought. He was like a predator ready to eat its prey.

Because Rukawa hated far places he decided that they play on a court near his place.

Rukawa was sitting on the bench wearing a white shirt and red-black short while listening to his music, again. When he heard someone calling him _fox, _he looked up seeing Sendoh closed to his face he stood up and acted really annoyed. Sendoh thought that Rukawa was angry because he was late and so he tried to apologize. But then to Rukawa told him to just shut up and get on with it.

When Rukawa turned to Sendoh and he was pulling-off his upper shirt and lower pants. "Looking attractive" Rukawa thought he found himself staring at him and blushed. Now Sendoh's on his white shirt and blue knee shorts and smiled at Rukawa.

Though Rukawa felt anxious as soon as they held the ball, they were heck serious. It has been an hour and both are dripping from their own sweat but there is nothing that could stop them. They did not even notice that it has started to get a little dark and that the wind was getting stronger and colder. It only came to their mind when there was already thunder and lightning clushing in the heavens. Then the rain followed the screams of heaven. But still, they continued showing off.

Rukawa attempts to dunk the ball but Sendoh managed to get in front of him and tried to block the shot. Unfortunately, felt sneezy and blow out right into Sendoh's face. They were off balance and eventually fell down. Rukawa fell over Sendoh almost touching his lips.

"That was one of a sneeze," Sendoh commented and added "Guess, we better stop or you'll get a cold."

Rukawa could not take it as a complement or a joke. He tried to get up away from Sendoh but end up staring at his eyes. He felt odd and sneezes the second time, he got timid and back-off.

They stopped playing because the rain started falling heavier. Rukawa shows little kindness and let Sendoh in into their house. As they enter, Rukawa calls out but nobody answer back. He asked Sendoh to wait for him in his room. Sendoh noticed that Rukawa's room was tidy but gloomy.

Rukawa came in with his wet clothes still on. He goes looking for some clothes that Sendoh could borrow.

"Fox! Why don't you change first?" Sendoh asked conscientiously while looking at him. "Don't act like you care," he replied to him coldly and tosses some clothes at Sendoh's face.

"If you don't mind, I'll change here in my room," exclaimed Rukawa and when it comes to Sendoh's thought he turned his back and apologized. Not a second after, Sendoh gulped and just grabbed him at his waist as he was half-naked.

"What are you…" Rukawa was unable to finish his word when Sendoh started kissing intimately. He was really surprised and did not like the idea. He pushed him away, bringing himself into the wall.

Rukawa couldn't really say anything, leaving him confused of Sendoh's action. But Sendoh on the other hand looks at him differently from the way he looks at him before.

"There's no need to worry," said Sendoh then he put his hands unto the wall and gotten closer to Rukawa. There was an urge inside Rukawa that doesn't want the things that are happening. But on his thoughts he cant just possibly moved away from Sendoh, not with his eyes staring at him.

He closed his eyes, his heart was pounding three times harder and stronger as Sendoh gets closer and closer to him. They touched lips but in Rukawa's mind still the thought of Sendoh why doing that.

Sendoh take his hands on to Rukawa's waist again and the other on his neck lifting him from the wall and bringing Rukawa closer to him. Tongue slithers through each other.

Then Sendoh stopped and glance at Rukawa's glaring eyes, he gets closer to his ear and whispered, "I have always like you" His words made Rukawa far more confused however, it made him turned red and knew to himself that he loved what he said.

Ryonan's ace got down to his knees and took fox's remaining clothes off as he knew he was following his movements through his stare. Then the fox grasp his shoulder as he grazes his lips into his abdomen. He held Rukawa's both hands and pulled himself up brushing him to his neck. It made foxy slightly lean on the wall behind him. Closing his eyes a bit, he moaned.

* * *

Still wearing his wet clothing, Sendoh takes Rukawa on top of him. "You'll get sick if you don't take your clothes off," foxy concernedly said. Sendoh give a smirk saying, "Then why don't you help me take them off." Rukawa was a bit uneasy, a trick, but he still did helm him.

They switched places as Sendoh pushed Rukawa to his bed. And he started kissing him again. When Kaede was intensely heating all over, all of a sudden Akira ceased his hold of him and stood up.

"Why did you stop?" but Akira kept quiet. He turned to the door. Rukawa didn't understand why. But without noticing he had already jumped off the bed and holding Sendoh tight. He was looking bashful but then he murmur, "I'lll be able to keep up so…" And then again Akira gave a shivering sneer. He whispered into Rukawa's ear to what it was-it made Kaede turn extra red.

Rukawa slowly knelt down to his knees. Déjà vu? But it tends to be something different. Sendoh run his hand through the fox's hair. Rukawa had Akira's member into his hand. It's new to him to do such a thing to another man. But somehow it left him to do so. Kaede acted as though he was hypnotized. He began with touching to playing and getting used to do it. Doing it a couple of times, Sendoh emancipated a white sticky fluid. It was sudden that it choked Rukawa and coughed.

Akira touched Kaede on his chin. To reach, he bended over and kissed him. He pressed him down to the floor. Like a sniffing dog, he smelled sweet velvet. He tasted him from his front to his back. Rukawa who at first had no intention of responding gave sexy moans as his response. He was a wild cat that was captured by a man. But this man turned out to be a beast, tasting his flesh, eating him whole taking all his pride.

Kaede had to face the floor when Akira turned him over. He felt unexplainably weak that he made him breathe terribly fast. He was trembling.

"You're breathing hard. Try to relax."

"I think that…I know"

Calming Rukawa was a little too hard. But Akira had words to say that helped him to calm him. When he settled, Akira decided to widen an opening for his entry. Rukawa moaned gradually. His face had turned all red. The awkwardness of the situation went back to his head. To his embarrassment he tried to cover up his face by facing the floor.

"It looks like you're ready." Sendoh assumed and Kaede nodded back in return. Penetrating through him, he moaned and muttered greatly. He was slobbering uncontrollable and breathed very hard. His face was turning all red. It was warm, the one coming in and out of him. Rukawa closed his eyes and made a fist out of his hand.

"You're too loud, Rukawa," Akira made an utterance out of his own pleasure. He put his hands into Rukawa's fisted hands and held on them very firmly. He continued to pierce right through the fox's body and soul. It goes on and Rukawa's voice softened.

They both passed on tingling and reach their limits. Rukawa didn't want Sendoh. But Akira couldn't stop himself and ended up filling up Rukawa. "Uh! Sorry…I couldn't stop," Akira exclaimed after and sat on the floor beside Rukawa who was still lying on his face. "You're an idiot. I told you not to." Kaede said before passing out. Sendoh laughed at Rukawa but then he realized he was all ready sleeping. He smiled then carry him to the bed.

OWARI :)


End file.
